Un oscuro secreto
by dOry-25
Summary: Al instituto de Forks llega una nueva estudiante no muy común. Su piel pálida y ojos color topacio atrajeron la atención del alumnado y sobre todo de uno en especial: Edward Cullen. Aquella joven era un tanto misteriosa para él.  Lean porfa
1. Chapter 1

Al instituto de Forks llega una nueva estudiante no muy común. Su piel pálida y ojos color topacio atrajeron la atención del alumnado y sobre todo de uno en especial: Edward Cullen. Aquella joven era un tanto misteriosa para él. (Lean porfa)

"_Hoy seria un día aburridamente normal"_- se decía Edward Cullen cada mañana al despertar para ir al instituto de Forks.

Todos los días, de lunes a viernes era la misma rutina de siempre: ducharse, vestirse con un conjunto de ropa que le prepara Alice todas las noches antes de dormir, salir de la habitación y encontrarse a Emmett en el pasillo y recibir el revoloteo de cabello habitual, desayunar con su familia compuesta por siete integrantes: Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y finalmente, Edward.

Edward Cullen, al igual que sus hermanos, es adoptado desde prácticamente casi toda la vida; desde que su padre murió de un paro cardiaco y su madre había muerto de un accidente de auto.

Los cinco hermanos se montaron a un flamante Volvo plateado, que se encontraba frente a la hermosa casa blanca de tres pisos con un hermoso jardín cuidado por Esme Cullen.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad para Edward Cullen; pero mas sin embargo, algo había cambiado definitivamente al notar que todas las personas presentes en la cafetería del instituto de Forks, susurraban y volteaban a ver a una mesa donde que no era específicamente la de los Cullen.

-¿Por qué todo mundo estará actuando raro?- preguntaba Jasper.

-Al parecer, hay una chica nueva- decía Rosalie quitándole importancia.

-Sí, se llama Isabella Swan. Hija del jefe de policía de Forks- confirmaba Alice.

-Y al parecer, es el nuevo centro de atención- dijo Emmett fijando su vista en la mesa donde se encontraban Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, Mike Newton, Lauren Mallory y otros chicos; pero específicamente, Edward Cullen se había fijado en un cabello largo y ondulado color marrón, que caía como cascada por la espalda de una joven realmente pálida que estaba de espaldas. Edward Cullen no había logrado reconocerla; pero enseguida supo de quien se trataba.

Isabella Swan, al estar de espaldas, no había notado la presencia de los Cullen, que la miraban fijamente. Ella se sentía incomoda al estar rodeada de tanta gente; pero sobretodo, de tantas miradas que los varones del instituto le lanzaban a ella.

Se escucho la campana, anunciando el final de la hora del almuerzo y enseguida la cafetería se iba vaciando poco a poco. Angela había ido con Isabella al aula de biología, ya que también le tocaba esa clase a ella.

Edward Cullen ya estaba en el aula de Biología, revisando los apuntes de la clase anterior. Todos en el aula estaban charlando animadamente y de un momento a otro, el aula se inundo en un profundo silencio por parte del alumnado. En el umbral de la puerta se encontraban el Profesor Banner, Angela Weber e Isabella Swan. En silencio, Angela Weber se dirigió hacia un asiento vacío que se encontraba al lado de una chica rubia. El profesor se dirigió a su escritorio con Isabella detrás de él; Isabella le entrego un papel al profesor y éste lo leyó.

-Alumnos, hoy se integra en nuestra clase Isabella Swan- dijo el profesor Banner parándose y dirigiéndose al frente de la clase.

Edward Cullen dirigió su vista hacia el frente y se topo con unos profundos ojos color topacio. El profesor le indico a Isabella el asiento vacío a un costado de Edward Cullen e Isabella se dirigió hacia el asiento no muy segura de querer compartir mesa de trabajo con aquel chico.

La clase transcurrió con anormalidad para Edward, ya que ahora tenía compañera de trabajo en la clase de biología. Una compañera bastante rara a decir verdad. Una compañera rara de la cual ya sentía curiosidad al solo conocerla de vista.

Isabella Swan se removía en su asiento, incomoda ante la mirada de reojo de su compañero de clase; lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrir su cara con una cortina de cabellos, haciendo que Edward Cullen entendiera lo incomoda que se sentía al estar al lado de él; pero aun así, Edward Cullen siguió viéndola por el rabillo de su ojo.

Edward, al escuchar la campana sonar, volvió su mirada hacia el asiento de su compañera, el cual ya estaba vacío. "_que rara es esta chica. Acaba de sonar la campana y ella ya se había ido." _Pensaba Edward.

Isabella Swan entro a las oficinas del instituto para entregar la hoja de las asistencias de las clases y también para cambiar de clase de biología por otra.

-Lo lamento, todas las clases están llenas- decía la secretaria, mitras se escuchaba la puerta de vidrio abrirse –Creo que tendrás que conformarte con Biología

-Supongo que tendré que aguantarlo- murmuro Isabella para si misma pasando al lado de Edward Cullen, quien acaba de entrar y había alcanzado a escuchar lo que murmuraba Isabella.

La hora de salida había llegado y Edward Cullen estaba algo decepcionado por darse cuenta que Isabella Swan no estaba con él en ninguna otra clase, además de la de biología. En el aparcamiento del instituto, se encontraban sus hermanos esperándolo al lado del Volvo. De repente, un estruendoso ruido atrajo la atención de Edward Cullen y enseguida diviso una pick up color rojo desgastado; en el asiento del conductor diviso una cabellera color marrón, y enseguida supo de quien se trataba.

-Tierra llamando a Edward, ¿me escuchas?- decía Alice con los brazos cruzados.

Edward hizo caso omiso.

Jasper le dio un codazo en las costillas a Edward y éste reacciono.

-¿Qué decías?- pregunto Edward a Jasper aun distraído.

-Alice te estaba hablando- Jasper le hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a una Alice cruzada de brazos.

-Edward, algunas personas tenemos mejores cosas que hacer además de estar embobado viendo a la chica nueva.- espeto Alice.

-No estaba embobado viéndola- objetaba Edward.

-Claro y yo odio ir de compras ¿cierto?- pregunto Alice sarcástica.

-No seas absurda

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad para los Cullen, a excepción de de Edward. Él seguía pensando en aquella chica tan rara y antisocial que quería cambiarse de clase por culpa de él. "_¿Qué hice para que ella quisiera cambiarse de clase?"_ se preguntaba Edward.

Edward Cullen estaba dispuesto a preguntarle a Isabella Swan cual era su problema y exigirle una explicación; pero no apareció por el instituto al día siguiente.

Conforme pasaban las clases, Edward comenzaba a sentir una angustia inexplicable ¿Era posible que con solo conocer a una chica un par de horas, de la cual no sabias nada, podrías sentir angustia al no verla? Era imposible, total e irracionalmente imposible.

Al llegar a casa, Edward Cullen se encerró en su habitación, que se ubicaba en el tercer piso de la casa. Todo el día se la paso escuchando música clásica; en sus pensamientos, siempre aparecía una cabellera larga y ondulada, color marrón y unos penetrantes ojos color topacio…

Edward Cullen se paro de golpe _"No puedo estar pensando en ella, es ilogico" _se decía Edward. Se dirigió escaleras abajo, corriendo prácticamente; salio de la casa, dejando a unas aturdidas Esme y Alice al notar su comportamiento. Él se monto en su Volvo y se fue quemando llanta por todo el pueblo, hasta llegar a las afueras de Forks. Dejó su auto aparcado a la orilla de la carretera y se fue caminando por el bosque sin lugar a rumbo. Alrededor de una hora, Edward había llegado a un claro hermoso para él; coloridas flores, árboles enormes en los alrededores y el sonido de la naturaleza fue lo que a él le atrajo. Comenzó a caminar por el prado y se paro en seco al notar en las sombras de los árboles una cabellera larga y ondulada color marrón…

Isabella Swan se encontraba hincada frente a un árbol de aquel hermoso prado que había encontrado el pasado fin de semana, antes de haber entrado a su primer día de clases en el instituto de Forks. Isabella volvió su mirada por encima de su hombro al escuchar el crujido de una de las ramas tiradas. Ella enseguida se paro y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la persona que se encontraba ahí.

-Espera- le decía una aterciopelada voz

Ella lo ignoro y comenzó a correr entre los árboles…

Edward también comenzó a correr, tratando de alcanzarla; pero desistió al notar que la había perdido de vista.

Al día siguiente, Edward llego al instituto con la esperanza de que Isabella viniera. Él no la había visto en ninguna de las clases de las primeras horas, ni tampoco en el almuerzo. Al llegar a la clase de biología, todas sus esperanzas regresaron al encontrarla sentada en la mesa de trabajo que compartían. Él se dirigió hacia la mesa con una sonrisa torcida de lado.

-¿Por qué no viniste ayer?- le pregunto él.

Ella no contesto, estaba con su nariz pegada a un libro.

El resto de la clase, Edward intentaba hablar con Isabella, pero ella lo evadía. Cuando por fin, el sonido de la campana anunciando el final de las clases del día, Edward fue corriendo lo más rápido que le permitieron sus pies, hacia la salida; quería hablar con Isabella Swan. En el aparcamiento del instituto, logro divisarla; ella se dirigía hacia su monovolumen y Edward fue tras ella.

-Isabella, espera- le grito Edward. Ella se volvió y rodó los ojos al verlo dirigirse hacia ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto ella una vez que Edward había llegado hacia ella.

-Quiero pedirte una disculpa- ella lo miro extrañada.

-¿Por qué?...

-No se lo que te haya hecho para que tu quisieras cambiarte de clase, pero aun así, quisiera que me perdonaras. No era mi intención hacerte sentir incomoda ni nada por el estilo

-Mira, tengo mis razones para quererme cambiar de clase de biología y sinceramente no eres tú la razón.- respondió ella, no muy segura de lo que decía, montándose a su monovolumen.

-Se leer las expresiones de las personas y se que estas mintiendo- la acuso

-No me conoces lo suficiente como para saber si estoy mintiendo o no.- entonces Isabella echo arrancar el auto.

Edward se quedo ahí parado sin decir o hacer algo _"Entonces, si no era yo la razón ¿Por qué habrá solicitado el cambio?"_ se preguntaba mientras veía como desaparecía el monovolumen de su vista.

Al llegar a casa, Edward trato de no encerrarse en su habitación ya que había el riesgo de que él comenzara a pensar en Isabella; así que para entretenerse y no pensar en eso, decidió leer Orgullo y Prejuicio. De repente, el recuerdo de Isabella leyendo un libro se le vino a la mente. _"Es absurdo que aun así piense en ella"_ se reprendía Edward.

Los días pasaban y Edward Cullen aun no encontraba la forma de descifrar lo que le sucedía a aquella muchacha; ella era un tanto misteriosa en todos los sentidos: No tenia amigos a excepción de Angela Weber, su vestimenta siempre era de colores obscuros, en clase era muy callada, cada vez que un chico se le acercaba, ella trataba de rehuir de ese lugar y nunca la veía que comiera algo en la hora del almuerzo. Lo único que Edward Cullen sabía de Isabella Swan era que vivía con su padre el Jefe de Policía de Forks y que anteriormente vivía en Phoenix, Arizona con su madre, su padrastro y su hermanastro, los nombres los desconocía.

**Eso es todo lo que se me ocurrió para el primer capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**Dejen reviews, son importantes para mi.**


	2. Chapter 2

Un mes había pasado desde la llegada de Isabella Swan, y Edward aun no lograba descifrar porque aquella chica era diferente a las demás.

Era lunes y el profesor de Biología les hizo trabajar en equipo; para eso, tenían que usar el microscopio. En un intento de querer agarrar aquel aparato, Edward sintió algo helado y tieso, como un cubito de hielo, porque claramente no era el metal del microscopio.

Por inercia, Edward se vuelve hacia el microscopio, viendo la mano pálida de Isabella. Ella enseguida aparta la mano. Edward, al notar que era la mano de Isabella la que había tocado, se paralizo.

Al acabar la clase de Biología, Edward había querido acercarse a Isabella, para poder ser un poco más sociable con ella, pero como siempre, era la primera en salir.

En clase se gimnasia, Edward y Alice conversaban mientras trataban de concentrarse en el partido de volley ball que tenían.

-¿Y ya pudiste hablar con Isabella Swan?- inquirió Alice, tratando de seguir la pelota con la mirada.

-No, ella siempre rehúye.- le contesto Edward.

-¿Qué te párese si trato de hablar con ella? - sugirió Alice.

-No funcionara

-¿Y quien dice que no funcionara, sabelotodo?

-Su única amiga es Angela, además de que es antisocial.

-Quizás yo llegue a ser también su amiga

-El hecho de que tengas premoniciones, no significa que sepas exactamente el futuro.

-¿Y quien dijo que tuve una premonición de Isabella siendo mi amiga?

-Porque te conozco y se que tramas algo.

-Tal vez, o tal vez solo quiero socializar con aquella pobre chica nueva.

-Lo único que quieres es una excusa mas para poderle cambiar ese vestuario tan obscuro y triste que usa ella, para ir de compras.

-Me ofende que no tengas fe en mi Eddie- fingió indignidad Alice.

-Sabes que odio que me digan así.

-Entonces deja de ser negativo.

-No soy negativo, soy realista.

-Lo que digas Eddie

-¡Que no me digas así! – Alice le enseño la lengua.

Era una fría mañana un miércoles cualquiera. Había nevado la noche anterior, así que se al igual que todos los días, los hermanos Cullen subían al Volvo plateado de Edward, a pesar de que Rosalie y Emmett tenían sus propios autos. Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento del instituto, los cinco hermanos fueron saliendo del Volvo; al salir Edward, enseguida se volvió mirando hacia el otro lado del aparcamiento, fijando su vista en aquella vieja pick up roja y su conductora, quien se encontraba aun dentro de ésta.

De repente, Alice se queda mirando la nada, teniendo una de sus pocas usuales premoniciones; una imagen de una _Van_ estrellar contra una pick up roja apareció en su visión, más sin embargo, la presencia de Edward en medio de ambos vehículos la alteran.

Edward iba caminando despreocupadamente hacia Isabella, -quien se encontraba fuera de su camioneta revisando algunos de sus apuntes- con la excusa de preguntarle cual había sido la tarea de Biología.

-¡No!- el grito de Alice hizo a Edward voltear a su dirección, mientras que el chirrido de unas llantas frenar en la acera hacen reaccionar a Isabella, empujando a Edward, evitando que el auto lo aplastara.

Un estruendoso ruido hizo eco en el aparcamiento; todas las personas presentes voltean a ver lo sucedido, mientras que Edward se ponía en pie, para así poder separar ambos autos, aun sabiendo a quien se encontraría entre ambos vehículos, ya que él sintió las pálidas y delicadas manos de Isabella apartarlo del camino.

Unos estudiantes gritaban "saquen a Tyler de la furgoneta" otros "Llamen a una ambulancia" y varios iban corriendo a ver lo sucedido.

Cuando varios de los estudiantes y maestros trataron de separar ambas camionetas, Edward se sorprendió al no ver a nadie en medio de los autos, los cuales quedaron aplastados de un lado.

Edward alza su vista, sorprendiéndose lo que ven sus ojos: una Isabella Swan salir de un lado de los autos ya estrellados.

La ambulancia pronto llego, junto con la patrulla de policía del Jefe Swan. Los paramédicos se acercaron donde había ocurrido el accidente y el Jefe Swan se había acercado a su hija.

-¿Tuviste algo que ver en todo esto?- le pregunto Charlie a su hija, señalando a Edward.

-Probablemente- volteo a otra dirección, evitando la mira acusadora de su padre.

-Espero que hayas sido cuidadosa.

-Lo fui- confirmo Isabella

Los paramédicos subieron a Edward Cullen a la ambulancia, junto con Tyler Crowley.

-Isabella Swan también estuvo en el accidente, ella también tendría que ser atendida- decía Edward.

-Estoy bien, se los aseguro- los paramédicos se volvieron hacia el Jefe de Policía, no muy confiados de la respuesta de la joven. Éste asintió.

Mientras tanto, ya en el hospital, fue el Dr. Cullen quien atendió a Edward y a Tyler en urgencias.

-Papá, te he dicho que no tengo nada- decía Edward mientras que Carlisle Cullen le cosía la comisura de su ceja.

-Nada grave querrás decir- corrigió Carlisle

-De no haber sido por Isabella Swan, no estaría vivo- menciono Edward

-¿La hija del Jefe de Policía?- pregunto un Carlisle sorprendido.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué hacías cerca de ella?- inquirió Carlisle

-Eh… q…quería pr…preguntarle sobre l…la tarea de bio…biología- balbuceo Edward, tallándose la nuca nerviosamente.

-Fue una suerte que estuvieras con ella en ese momento

-Si…

Alice corría por los pasillos del instituto, tratando de alcanzar a Angela e Isabella.

-¡Angela, Isabella!

-¿Si Alice?- pregunto Angela, deteniéndose, mientras que Isabella se iba de largo.

-¿Que le ocurre a ella?- pregunta Alice

-No es nada en contra tuya, es solo que no le gusta estar rodeada de personas.

-¿Siempre es así?

-Casi siempre, pero cuando la conoces mejor, Bella llega a ser una estupenda persona.

-¿Bella?- inquirió la pequeña Cullen

-Le gusta que le digan así- contesto Angela encogiéndose de hombros

Angela y Alice llegaron juntas al aula de Literatura, que para su suerte, aun no llegaba el profesor de tal materia. Alice se acerco a Bella, sentándose en el pupitre seguido a ella.

-Hola, me llamo Mary Alice Cullen, pero dime Alice. ¿Tu eres Bella?- se presento la pequeña Cullen

-¿Cómo sabes…

-¿Qué como se que te gusta que te digan Bella?, es fácil, Angela me lo dijo.- consto animadamente.

-¿Y que se te ofrece?- pregunto Bella con un aire de incomodidad.

-Me gustaría ser tu amiga.

-¿Así?- pregunto Bella enarcando una ceja.

-Vengo en son de paz. Y en verdad, me gustaría que tuvieras una amiga más en la que confiar.

Bella sonrío abiertamente en entonces dijo:

-Esta bien

La pequeña Cullen estiro su brazo, dando a entender querer estrechar las manos – ¿Amigas?

-Amigas- y se estrecharon las manos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en cada una de ellas.

Pronto la clase comenzó y cada una se estuvo concentrando en la clase.

El timbre anunciando el final de las clases de aquel día, inundo los pasillos y salones del instituto y pronto el alumnado comenzó a salir.

-¡Bella!- llamaba Alice. Bella enseguida volteo y sonrió al ver a su nueva amiga dirigirse a ella.

-¿Si?

-Te invito el fin de semana a ir de compras a Portland, ¿Qué te parece?- pregunto una Alice eufórica

-Mmm… no me gusta ir de compras- susurro Bella

Alice se le quedo viendo a Bella como si tuviera un tercer ojo

-Pero nunca has ido de compras conmigo- objeto Alice con la cara ya compuesta

-Enserio, no me gusta

-Por favor, ¿si?

-No Alice.

-¿Ni porque soy tu nueva amiga?- puso cara de gato con botas

-Mm… déjame pensarlo y después te digo.- contesto Bella dirigiéndose a su pick up.

Edward caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de espera del hospital, desesperado por no poder irse a casa ya que el volvo lo había dejado en el aparcamiento del instituto y sus hermanos lo iban a utilizar. Carlisle Cullen iba saliendo de su consultorio y se sorprendió al ver el comportamiento de Edward en la sala de espera.

-Edward, cálmate- decía Carlisle acercándose a su hijo.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando yo me quiero ir a casa y no tengo como irme?- también, Edward ansiaba ver a Bella.

-Lo lamento hijo, pero tus hermanos siguen en el instituto y yo tengo mucho trabajo

-Puedo usar el mercedes…- murmuro Edward

-Ni lo pienses jovencito

-Vamos Carlisle, solo será por unas horas, después te lo traeré cuando los demás salgan del instituto.- rogaba Edward

-Ya he dicho que no y es mi ultima palabra- sentencio el Dr. Cullen entrando nuevamente a su consultorio.

Edward solo se permitió soltar un suspiro de resignación y se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera.

Cinco recorridos completos al hospital y una soda después, Edward Cullen se encontraba dentro del Volvo con sus cinco hermanos charlando animadamente.

-Hey Edward- llamo la pequeña de los Cullen – hable con Bella ¿y adivina que?, ¡somos amigas!

-¿Quién es Bella?- pregunto Edward extrañado

-Isabella bobo- dijo Alice como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿En verdad lograste hablar con esa rara?- pregunto Rosalie

-No es rara, es solo que nadie se le acerca porque se viste de negro- objeto la duende

-Por eso mismo Alice, una persona normal no viste de negro a diario- decía la rubia

-Mejor dejemos este tema, ya que invite a Bella a ir de compras y aun no recibo repuesta alguna y no quiero que me quiten mis ilusiones

Pronto, Jasper aparcaba frente a la casa de los Cullen y todos los hermanos bajaban del auto.

-Oigan, ¿Qué tal si vamos a La Push dentro de una semana?- preguntaba Emmett mientras cruzaban el umbral de la puerta.

-Me párese bien, tomar un poco de aire fresco no nos hará daño- opino Jasper sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar y cogiendo el control remoto. Emmett llego por un lado de él y se lo arrebato de la mano, sentándose a un lado de Jasper.

-¡Que buena idea!, hace mucho que no veo a Leah- decía Rosalie

-Si, Leah estará encantada de ver a cierta persona- insinúo Emmett, viendo a Edward, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

**Quiero darle las gracias a aquellas personas que comentaron en el primer cap. Espero que les guste este cap, ya se que esta un poco corto, pero estoy en semana de exámenes y el estudiar me come el tiempo y la imaginación.**

**P.d.: en este cap, agregue que Alice ve el futuro, ya que en la saga de crepúsculo menciona que Alice, aun siendo humana, tenia premoniciones. Así que me gusto mucho esa idea y la agregue al fic ^^**

**P.d.2: estoy por terminar el cap 6 de mi otro fic, asi que no se impaciente**

**Nos leemos pronto y espero que escriban sus comentarios.**

**chau**


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente de lo sucedido en el aparcamiento en el instituto, Edward Cullen por fin asistió al instituto; mas sin embargo, -con sus hermanos por detrás de él-, iba como alma que se lleva el diablo buscando a Bella Swan. Cuando por fin Jasper logró detenerlo le dijo:

-¿Qué sucede hermano? ¿Por qué estas tan desesperado en buscar a Bella?

-Necesito algunas explicaciones de lo sucedido ayer y no descansaré hasta que me las dé- contesto Edward mordaz.

-¿Por qué no esperas hasta que sea la hora del almuerzo? Será más conveniente- sugirió el rubio

-Está bien…-dijo rendido el de cabello cobrizo rodeando los ojos.

Las horas pasaron lentamente para Edward; él estaba tan ansioso en que ya fuera la hora del almuerzo, que, al terminar la ultima clase antes del almuerzo, salió como una bala disparada hacia la cafetería; sin que alguien pudiera detenerlo.

La cafetería no estaba tan llena, como Edward había pensado; así que aprovecho en comprar su almuerzo y buscar un asiento en alguna de las mesas desocupadas. Cuando por fin la cafetería se fue llenando, Edward buscaba impacientemente a Bella, quien estaba con Angela y sus amigos. Enseguida Edward la diviso y le hizo una seña para que se sentara con él; ella lo miro extrañada y Jessica Stanley le dijo:

-Hey Bella, Edward Cullen te esta llamando.

-Mmm… Será mejor que vaya a ver qué quiere.- Bella se paro se su asiento y se dirigió donde Edward

-¿Qué necesitas Cullen?- pregunto Bella sin más.

-¿Qué no puedo hablarle a la persona que salvo mi vida?- inquirió el ojiverde. Bella no contestó - hablando de salvar vidas, ¿Cómo es posible que tú me hayas salvado sin que te haya pasado nada?

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones

-Solo quiero saber la verdad

-¿Qué _crees_ tú que ha ocurrido?

-Solo sé que me dirigía hacia ti y el grito de mi hermana me hizo voltear, ahí fue cuando fui empujado y luego escuche las furgonetas estrellarse. Y cuando separamos las furgonetas, tú no estabas ahí, si no, a un lado de ellas sana y salva

-Nadie va a cree eso, lo sabes.

-No se lo voy a contar a nadie

-Entonces… ¿Qué importancia tiene?

-No me gusta mentir, Así que sería mejor que hubiera una buena razón para hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no me lo agradeces sin más y lo olvidas?-dijo Bella tajantemente

-Gracias

-…No lo vas a olvidar ¿no es así?

-No

-Entonces espero que disfrutes de la decepción.- entonces, Bella se giro sobre sus talones.

-¿Por qué te molestaste siquiera?- pregunto Edward

-No lo sé- dijo Bella antes de irse a su mesa.

Después de ese encuentro, Isabella Swan aparecía en los sueños de Edward casi cada noche, pero siempre de soslayo, siempre fuera de su alcance. Él no encontraba motivo alguno del porque soñaba con aquella morena.

Bella no parecía en absoluto consciente de la presencia de Edward. Él notaba como los ojos topacio de Bella, día tras día, se iban obscureciendo, hasta llegar a un tono color café chocolate.

_-"Ella deseaba no haberme apartado del camino de la furgoneta; para mí no había ninguna otra explicación posible"-_ se decía Edward.

-¡Este fin de semana!- dijo Emmet emocionado.

-¡He visto que va a dejar de llover por un tiempo!- dijo Alice también entusiasta – ¡Será la oportunidad perfecta para ir a la playa!

-Es emocionante, ¿eh Edward?- dijo Jasper

-…Oh si, claro.- contesto el ojiverde no muy animado.

-¡Va a ser divertidísimo!- exclamo una Alice entusiasmada.

A lo lejos, y ajena a esa conversación, Bella se encontraba sentada sola en una de las mesas de la cafetería. Ella le sostenía la mirada a Edward y de eso, se percato el más grande los Cullen.

-Eh, Edward. Bella Swan te esta mirando otra vez. Me pregunto porque estará sola hoy- dijo Emmett en susurro a Edward.

Edward se volvió, encontrándose con la mirada de Bella y ésta le hizo una seña, dando a entender que viniera donde ella.

-…Mmm, quizá necesite ayuda con los deberes de Biología… Será mejor que vaya a ver qué quiere.- así que Edward se paro de su asiento y se dirigió donde Bella

-Mmm… esto es nuevo.- dijo Edward sentándose frente a Bella.

-Lo sé… pareces preocupado

-No, sorprendido, más bien… ¿A qué viene todo esto?- inquirió el de cabello cobrizo confundido.

-Estoy cansada de mantenerme lejos de ti, así que me rindo.

-¿Te rindes?- frunció el ceño- No te entiendo

-Siempre hablo demasiado cuando estoy contigo, ese es uno de mis problemas.

-No te preocupes: no entiendo nada

-Ya cuento con esto.- contesto ella

-Entonces, hablando claro, ¿Ya somos amigos?

-Amigos…o no. Bueno, podemos intentarlo, supongo- dudo Bella- pero te advierto que no soy buena amistad para ti.

-No dejas de decirlo- respondió él

-Exacto, porque no me escuchas. Sigo a la espera de que creas. Si eres listo, me evitarás.

-Entonces…como no soy…tan listo, ¿Intentaremos ser amigos?

-Supongo que si…

-… ¿Qué estas pensando?- pregunto Bella después de unos minutos en silencio.

-Intento descubrir qué eres.

-Cuéntame tus teorías.- alentó Bella

Edward estaba pensando que Bella podría ser una especie de Bathi chica o un tipo de Spiderman versión mujer; pero para él era mejor no decirle nada, para el bien de su salud mental.

-No, es demasiado vergonzoso.

-No creo que sea algo incoherente

-… ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?- pregunto Edward, evitando la pregunta de Bella

-Eso depende de lo que quieras

-No es mucho. Solo me preguntaba…-vacilo- …si podrías avisar con antelación la próxima vez que decidas ignorarme por mi propio bien. Sólo para estar preparado-

-Parece justo

-Gracias

-A cambio, entonces…cuéntame una teoría.

-Pero te vas a reír- objeto él

-Por favor…

-Bien, tú ganas. ¿Te ha picado una araña radioactiva?

Bella hizo un gesto de querer reír, pero la cara fulminante de Edward evito que eso pasara.

-Eso no es muy original.

-Lo siento, es hasta donde llego.

-Ni te has acercado. La criptonita tampoco me afecta.

-Se suponía que no te ibas a reír-

De repente, el sonido de la campana sonar anunciando el final del almuerzo, hizo a Edward reaccionar.

-Vamos a llegar tarde- dijo Edward, parándose de su asiento

-Vamos- concordó Bella imitándolo.

Camino al aula de Biología fue en silencio, Edward aun seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de Bella y la furgoneta; pero no encontraba una explicación razonable.

-Muy bien, chicos, quiero que todos tomen un elemento de cada caja- dijo el profesor Banner. Hoy era el día del _Test de grupo sanguíneo._- El primero es una tarjeta indicadora.- comenzó el profesor a dar indicaciones- el segundo, un aplicador de cuatro puntas…y el tercero, es una mini-lanceta esterilizada.- finalizo el profesor mientras que Bella Swan se comenzó a tensar en su lugar, formando un puño con su mano y forzando a no poder más.

-Hagamos una demostración con Mike- Mike estiro su brazo- Con cuidado, pinchen su dedo con la lanceta de este modo….- no pudo terminar de explicar, cuando Isabella se echo a correr aula afuera, con la mano en la nariz.

-Por favor, ¿alguien puede ir a ver a la Srta. Swan?- pregunto el profesor

-Yo iré- dijo Edward

Al salir del aula, Edward estuvo buscado a Bella por todas partes y cuando por fin la encontró, ella se hallaba sentada en uno de los escalones da al aparcamiento del instituto; con las manos sobre las rodillas y su cabeza apoyada en ellas.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- preguntó el ojiverde sentándose a un lado de Bella.

-Olí la sangre.- contesto ella

-…No se puede oler la sangre.

-Bueno, yo sí… el olor a sangre no lo soporto. Huele a oxido… y a sal.

Edward se le quedo viendo por unos segundos; extrañado por el comentario de su acompañante.

-¿Qué?- inquirió Bella viéndolo de reojo.

-…No es nada.- dijo él- ¿Qué tal si vamos a la enfermería y que nos den un justificante para faltar el resto del día?- sugirió

Después de ir a la enfermería, explicarle a la enfermera el caso de Bella y que no podía regresar a casa sola, por fin les dieron el justificante; ambos se fueron al aparcamiento.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? No puedo permitir que conduzcas en tu estado- le dijo Edward a Bella tomándola por el antebrazo al ver que ella se dirigía a su camioneta.

-¿Qué estado? ¿Y que pasa con mi camioneta?- pregunto ella

-Le pediré a Alice que te la lleve después de clases.- ella hizo ademán de querer irse a su camioneta sin hacerle caso a Edward pero él la volvió a retener.- Sube al auto, Bella, si no quieres que te lleve yo a rastras.

-Esto es completamente innecesario- objeto ella rodando los ojos y yendo al flamante Volvo plateado.

Una vez dentro del auto, se comenzó a escuchar una melodía armoniosa que enseguida Bella reconoció.

-¿Es _Claro de Luna_?

-¿Conoces a Debussy?

-No muy bien. Mi madre pone mucha música clásica en casa. Yo sólo conozco mis favoritos.

-Es también una de mis piezas favoritas.- dijo Edward.- ¿Cómo es tu madre?- pregunto de repente.

-Nos parecemos mucho, pero ella es más guapa.

-Mmm… Y tú ¿apruebas que se haya vuelto a casar?

-¿Importa eso? Yo deseo que sea feliz, y lo que quiere ella es a Phill

-Eso es muy generoso de tu parte…

-Oye… Bella… ¿Vas a ir el sábado a la playa La Push?- pregunto Edward de repente, ya cuando habían llegado a la casa de Bella

-…No… Charlie y yo vamos a ir de excursión al bosque de Goat Rocks, al sur de Rainier.- contesto la castaña saliendo del auto

-Ah, bien. Que te diviertas, entonces.- y con eso, Bella desapareció detrás de la puerta de la entrada.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo un cap más, espero que les guste ^^**

**Pd: ustedes creen que Bella es vampiro? O.o**

**Dejen reviews porfa**

**Y gracias a aquella personas que comentan **

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Chau ^^**

**pd2 : Tal vez suba un nuevo cap de mi otro fic el marte (porque ese día estare de humor porque sera mi cumple :] )  
**


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguente, Alice Cullen estuvo despertando a todos en la gran casa blanca a las cuatro de la madrugada, haciendo que sus hermanos –sobre todo Rosalie- quisieran matarla en ese mismo instante, aunque con su carita de convencimiento hizo que por lo menos Carlisle, Esme, Jasper y Edward no hicieran tal cosa.

-Enana del demonio, ¿Por qué rayos se te ocurre despertarnos a estas horas de la madrugada?- gruño Emmett tallandose los ojos.

-Porque tenemos que prepararnos en alistar las cosas para ir a la playa. Ir de compras por si no tenemos algunas cosas, o mejor aun. ¡Hay que ir de compras! No importa si ya tenemos todo, hay que renobarnos y no usar esos anticuados trajes de baño o esos proctectores solares que seguaramente ya estan caducados. Tambien hay que ir por comida, comprar toallas nuevas, sandalias nuevas, ropa nueva para usar después de que salgamos del agua, lentes de sol, sillas para playa, pelotas playeras, una pelota nueva de volley ball, unos presentes para nuestros amigos de La Push. Hay una infinidad de cosas por comprar y hacer que no se porque pierdo tiempo en explicarselos.- todos se quedaron con la boca abierta ante lo dicho. No se sorprendian de que Alice fuera si, tampoco de que hablara tan rapido sin tomar una bocada de aire, solo la familia se quedo boquiabierta porque no podian creer que eran las cuatro y quince de la madrugada, y las tiendas en Port Land no abrian hasta dentro de cuatro horas, solo porque era sabado.

-¿Y a quien rayos le importa lo que llevemos a La Push?, solo vamos a tomar un poco de sol y ver a unos amigo- objeto Emmett al borde de la histeria

-A mi. Hay que ir a la playa con estilo y Alice Cullen no se quedara atrás por un descerebrado que solo le importe comer a montones- casi grito la pequeña de los Cullen

-Sera que yo no tenga estilo pero por lo menos no estoy flacuchento como 'otros'- la ultima palabra la pronuncio mirando a Alice

-¿Qué estas insinuando gorilla?- ahora ella se puso furiosa, tanto que si fuera una caricatura seguramente ya estaria echando llamas por los ojos.

-Nada malo mi querida hermana-Emmett habia pensado en decirle otra cosa, pero la cara fulminante por parte de su madre hizo que él cambiara de opinion. Esme sonrio.

Alice mientras tanto, estuvo considerando el malhumor de su familia y reeconcidero la opcion de que su familia descansara un poco más, ya que tampoco ella era inhumana y necesitaba mas tiempo para tomar su sueño de "belleza".

Para las doce del medio día, los Cullen ya estaban rumbo a La Push en el lujoso Jeep de Emmett. Por fin Alice había cumplido con su proposito de querer comprar todo nuevo levantando a su familia nuevamente a las seis y media de la mañana. Y aunque algunos de los integrantes de la casa refunfuñaban de que no les dejo dormir nada, no tenian otra alternativa que someterse a la tortura que era ir de compras con Alice Cullen, si no querian someterse a la furia de ésta. Por supueto que Alice había elegido todo, y con la ayuda de su madre y hermana; ya que los varones no quisieron acercarse a ni una tienda de ropa. Tambien en las compras incluyeron los presentes que Alice queria comprarles a sus amigos de La Push, los cuales eran varios. Aveces Edward y Emmett se preguntaban de donde pagaba todo eso Carlisle, pero luego recordaron que con las premoniciones de la pequeña, ellos la mayor parte de las veces, ganaban la loteria gracias a la pequeña de cabello corto.

-¡Ya llegamos!, ¡ya llegamos!- exclamo la duende

Todos bajaron enseguida del Jeep, recibidos por un abrazo de sus amigos de La Push.

-Que bueno que han venido, hace mucho que no se pasaban por aca- dijo Jared

-Esperabamos a que fuera un día soleado para aprovechar los rayos UV- se excuso Rosalie

Y así pasaron el día entre bromas, juegos y platicas en la playa. Tomando el sol tal y como había dicho Rosalie; mientras que Esme y Carlisle estaban en casa de Los Cleawater, junto con Billy Black y el viejo Quill.

La noche llego muy rápido para los jóvenes y con ello vino la foga que había estado planeando desde que llegaron los Cullen a La Push. Todos comenzarón a sentarse alrededor de la fogata que habían puesto entre Sam y Paul. El color anaranjado amarillento que daba a relucir el fuego hizo que la atension de Edward se concentrara solo en eso. Leah Cleawater, una chica de piel bronceada, larga cabellera color negro y con pestañas que parecian un par de plumeros negros, noto la la reaccion del chico ojiverde; ella se acerco a él.

-¿Porqué tan distraido Edward?- le pregunto Leah extrañada, mirandolo fijamente.

Edward se sobre salto al notar que Leah se encontraba a un costado de él, eso proboco que la chica comenzara a reir entre dientes, tratando de desimular su risa.

-¿He…? Ah, no es nada…-contesto él no muy convecido de sus palabras.

-Te conosco lo suficiente para saber que estas mintiendo…aunque lo trates de olcultar-dijo rapidamente lo último al notar que él iba a objetar.

Edward simplemente no contesto.

-Es sobre una chica, ¿cierto?- indago

-Probablemente…-contesto él después de unos minutos en silencio, escuchando las bromas de los demás como fondo.

Leah volteo a ver a Alice, quien había parado oreja toda su conversasion y quien estaba al lado de Edward también; diciendole con la mirada de quien se trataba. Alice enseguida capto el mensaje y contesto:

-Se trata de Isabella Swan, es la hija del Jefe de polícia en Forks. Edward la había invitado a venir a La Push, pero ella le dijo que no podía ir.

-Isabella Swan no viene por aquí en…-comenzó a decir un chico de piel broncinea, con su cabellera color negra recogida en una coleta, quien fue interrupido por Leah

-Jacob, nadie te esta hablando- dijo Leah despotamente.

-Bien, como quieras. Pero luego no empieces con tus paranollas de las leyendas de la reserva.-contesto Jacob antes de irse.

-¿Cuáles leyendas?- cuestiono Edward curioso.

Leah volteo hacia todos lados, tratando de ver de que nadie los escuchara, ya que Alice se había ido con Emmily y Rosalie a poner malbaviscos en la fogata como los demas.

-Mejor demos un paseo. Lo que te contare no debe salir de la reserva-susurro Leah. Ambos se levantaron de sus lugares y emprendieron camino hacia las orillas de la playa, con el cielo negro estrellado y la marea con el viento, parecia como si les estuviese diciendo un secreto.

-Primero promete que lo que te contare no se lo diras a nadie, ni siquiera a tus hermanos- comenzó a decir Leah

-Lo prometo, pero dime ¿Qué leyenda se referia el tal Jacob? ¿Y a que se referia con que Isabella Swan no viene por aquí?- pregunto Edward aun con más curiosidad.

-Ah… lo notaste.-murmuro Leah- Se supone que los Swan no vienen por aquí por un tratado que hicieron con el tatarabuelo de Jacob, el chico de hace rato.- Edward no contesto, insitandola a que ella siguera- ¿Te gustan las historas de miedo?

-La verdad, es que no- contesto Edward a su pregunta.

-Pues bien, existen muchas leyendas, pero hay una que afirma que descendemos de los lobos, y que son aún nuestros hermanos. La ley de la tribo prohíbe matarlos.

-No entiendo que tiene que ver los Swan con sus leyendas- objeto Edward

-¿Quieres dejar que termine?

-Lo siento, sigue- dijo apenado el ojiverde.

-Bien… También existe leyendas sobres los _fríos._

-¿Los…fríos?

-Sí, los bebedores de sangre. Tu gente los denomina "vampiros". Dice la leyenda que el tatarabuelo de Jacob conocio a algunos de ellos. Fue él quien selló el tratado que los mantiene fuera de nuetras tierras.- comenzó a decir Leah- ya sabes, los fríos son el enemigo natural del lobo; bueno,no tanto del lobo, en realidad, sino de los lobos que se transformaron en hombres, como nuestros antepasados. Tú los llamarías licántropos.- hubo unos segundos de silencio, en los que Edward trataba de asimilar lo que ha escuchado- Aunque este clan que se adentró en nuestras tierras en esa época era diferente . No cazaban del mismo modo que los demás de su especie; eran peligrosos para nuestras tribo. De manera que el tatarabuelo de Jacob llegó a un acuerdo con ellos. Si se comprometían a mantenerse alejados de nuestras tierras, nosotros no los delataríamos ante el hombre blanco.- termino Leha su relato.

-Si no resultaban peligrosos, entonces ¿por qué…?- Edward no pudo terminar la oracion ya que Leah habló.

-Siempre supone un riesgo para los humanos el hallarse cerca de los fríos, aunque sean como este clan, que afirma no cazar humanos y cuyas presas son, en cambio, animales. Nunca se sabe cuándo se pueden llegar a estar tan hambrientos como para no contenerse.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver los Swan con todo esto? ¿Son ellos acaso como los fríos que conocio el tatarabuelo de Jacob en esa época?- inquirio Edward aun mas intrigado por todo.

-No…Son los _mismos….-_contesto Leah

Después de eso, ellos regresaron con los demás a la fogata, sentandose en sus antiguos lugares.

-Hola chicos, ¿Dónde estaban? Se perdieron de lo mejor. Hace un rato Emmett y Sam estaban jugando unas venciditas y ninguno de los dos logro ganar porque Rosalie ya se estaba desesperando de que ambos pusieran tanta fuerza y nadie se rindiera. Debieron haber visto la cara de icredulidad de ambos. Fue todo un poema, digno de poner en un cuadro y colgarlo en la pared de la casa- comentaba Jasper divertido junto con Quill.

-Debio ser muy divertido.- comento Edward forzando una sonrisa. Lo cual lo noto Leah.

Ya entrada más la noche, Carlisle y Esme Cullen salieron de la casa de los Cleawater, acercandose a sus hijos, los cuales solo Rosalie y Jasper ya estaban semidormidos; mitras que Alice y Emmett pareciese que nunca se cansarian ya que seguian cantando a todo pulmon junto con sus amigos de la reserva que aun no se habían ido a dormir. Edward se encontraba cerca del bosque, rememorando las palabras que le había dicho Bella para decirle que no podria venir a la reserva

_-No…Charlie y yo vamos a ir de excursión al bosque de Goat Rocks , al sur del Rainier…_

Las rememoro todo el rato que estuvo ahí, tratando de recordar la ppoca información que sabía de ese lugar al cual Bella se encontraba en estos momentos. De repente, como si un rayo de luz iluminara su mente, se acordo de ese lugar y abrio los ojos demesuradamente '_¿Que no era ese lugar que había mensionado las noticias hace algunos días atrás?... ¡Cielo santo!, ese lugar está repleto de osos y han encontrado cadaveres de osos muertos por ahí, e incluso de personas. ¿Qué tal si le pasa algo a ellos? ¿y si le pasa algo a Bella? Debe estaar loca al ir de excursión ahí, es muy peligroso'. _Y con eso, escuchó que gritaban su nombre, sacandolo de sus cabilaciones. Él se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigio hacia donde se encontraban ya su familia reunida dentro del auto con solo Esme y Carlisle fuera de él.

-Edward, ¿dónde estabas, cariño?, nos tenias preocupados- dijo Esme maternalmente

-Estaba dando un paseo por el bosque, nada de que preocuparse.- contesto él simplemente

-Es hora de irnos Edward, despidete de los demás.- dijo Carlisle

Después de despedirse con un 'nos vemos luego' Edward se subio al Jeep, encontrandose con solamente Alice despierta.

-Vaya, si que fue un día pesado para ellos- comento Edward riendo ligeramente.

-Es que ellos son unos debiluchos. Aun nos quedan mas días soleados y hay que aprovecharlos al maximo.- exclamo una Alice euforica.

-Por cierto, Alice. ¿Hasta cuando dejara de estar soleado?.

-Para el miercoles aun tendremos sol, asi que hasta el jueves. O eso vi en una visión.

'Perfecto'- penso Edward. A él le gustaba los días soleados tanto como que le gustaba tocar piano.

* * *

**¿Qué les parecio el nuevo cap? Espero que les haya gustado y lamento haber tardado tanto. Como he dicho antes, la escuela me come el tiempo y muy apenas puedo escribir. Esta semana y la que sigue seran de puros examenes bimestrales en mi escuela y no podre escribir ya que me la pasare estudiando. Ya suficiente he tenido con lo examenes parciales (los cuales me fueron mal x,x) **

**Aquí les lejo un adelanto del cap, ya que ese ya lo tenia escrito desde hace tiempo (bueno, solo una hoja de word)**

_El lobo comienza a correr en dirección a Isabella y Edward, al notar que aquel lobo la quiere atacar, comienza a correr todo lo que sus pies le permitieron y en un movimiento rápido, el lobo se le lanza encima a Isabella._

_-¡No!- es todo lo que logra decir Edward antes de que ese lobo gris mordiera a Isabella por el cuello._

**Espero que les haya gustado el adelanto y el cap**

**Pd: ¿siguen creyendo que Bella es vampiro? O.o**

**Dejen su respuesta en los reviews. Entre mas reviews vea, mas ganas tendre en escribir los caps (porque veo que son muy poquitos y eso me desanima un poco X,x)**

**Nos leemos pronto. Chau^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

_La o__scuridad reinaba en aquel bosque donde se encontraba Edward. Él comenzó a caminar lentamente, observando cada uno de los árboles que se encontraba en aquel lugar, maravillándose de la belleza de ese bosque en el cual se encontraba. Entre unos arbustos que se encontraba cerca de Edward, apareció un enorme lobo gris, posándose frente a él como si quisiera protegerlo. _

_Edward se acerco a aquel lobo que __parecía amistoso, ya que estiro su brazo y comenzó a acariciar el lomo suave y peludo de ese animal; pero en aquel tacto tan leve, el lobo comenzó a gruñir, pero no a Edward, sino, en dirección de los árboles que se hallaban a unos metros de ellos, donde Edward no lograba divisar nada._

_A lo lejos, en la obscuri__dad de los árboles, aparece Bella en el campo de visión de Edward, mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa, dejando ver unos relucientes y filosos colmillos blancos._

_El lobo comienza a correr en dirección a Bella, y Edward, al notar que aquel lobo la quiere atacar, comienza a correr todo lo que sus pies le permitieron y en un movimiento rápido, el gigantesco lobo gris se lanza encima de ella._

_-¡No!- es todo lo que logra decir Edward antes de que ese lobo gris mordiera a Bella por el cuello._

Edward Cullen se levanta precipitadamente de su cama, con sudor en su frente, desorientado del lugar en donde se encontraba. _"Rayos, no debí haber escuchado esas absurdas historias de los Quileute. Leah me las pagara esta vez." _Se decía mentalmente.

Eran las tres con cuarenta y ocho de la madrugada y Edward aun no podía dormir después de esa terrible pesadilla. Nunca había pensado en sentir algo así por una persona y menos a una que no conocía muy bien; pero Isabella Swan había logrado captar la atención de Edward sin que ella se lo propusiera.

El resto del fin de semana estuvo soleado y según su querida hermana Alice le había dicho que iba estar así hasta el miércoles, lo cual era una celebración para los Cullen, ya que estar viviendo en un pueblo con casi nada de luz solar, siempre se alegraban en poder recibir unos pocos de los rayos solares de vez en cuando.

El lunes llego tan rápido que los Cullen no perdieron la oportunidad de despertarse temprano y aprovechar en usar ropas cómodas, las cuales consistían en no llevar nada abrigado y algo mas corto de lo que acostumbraban en usar usualmente en Forks.

Con un atuendo casual y para nada exagerado, Edward fue el último en bajar las escaleras con su camisa color azul de mangas largas arremangadas y unos pantalones negros con unos zapatos a juego. Las caras asesinas por parte de sus dos hermanas, le dio a entender a Edward que tenia que apresurarse, ya que él es el que maneja su preciado Volvo y no dejaba que nadie más lo manejara sin su consentimiento, ya que sus hermanos no sacan sus vehículos tan ostentosos para no llamar la atención del pueblo, y aunque sus otros dos hermanos también tenían la mima manía de manejar a una velocidad no permitida para un pueblo como Forks, tampoco podía dejar que lo destrozaran.

-Apúrate Edward. Pareces niña, mi hermano.- se quejaba Emmett. –Llevamos más de media hora esperándote y tú aun sigues sonriendo como niño bonito, sin mover ni un solo pie de esa escalera.

-No exageres Emmett, solo han pasado siete minutos desde que terminamos de arreglarnos. Eres muy dramático.-decía Jasper- deberías de dejar de ver tantas telenovelas. Te afectan y mucho.

-Dejen de estar con tanto teatralismo y muevan esos traseros que se nos hace tarde y aquí "Don Puntual" esta poniendo cara de pocos amigos.- dijo Alice, empujando a todos a la puerta y refiriéndose a Edward con lo último.

Mientras que los hermanos eran empujados por Alice hacia el porche, ellos se despidieron de su madre con un muy apenas audible "hasta luego".

Ya en el aparcamiento del Instituto, los cinco hermanos salieron del auto, maravillados por ver la luz del sol relucir en la pintura de todos los autos que se encontraban ahí aparcados. Mientras, Edward buscaba con su mirada, impacientemente a una Chevy color roja, pero no tuvo éxito, no se encontraba en el aparcamiento. _"Tal vez se le hizo tarde"_. Se dijo a si mismo.

Una vez que se escucho la campana sonar en los pasillos del Instituto, todos tomaron camino rumbo a sus respectivas clases. Con demasiada suerte, los cinco llegaron a su clase antes que el profesor o profesora entrara al aula.

Edward esperaba ansiosamente la llegada de la hora del almuerzo, para así comprobar que estaba en lo correcto respecto a la llegada tarde de Bella. Pero las cosas no fueron del modo que él esperaba. El lugar que ella ocupaba en la mesa de los amigos de Angela estaba desocupado.

Se sentía dolorosamente ansioso por verle.

Después de la hora del almuerzo, se dijo que la podría encontrar en la clase que compartían; pero tampoco se presento en clase. No hubo rastro de Bella en todo el día. Se había desvanecido el buen estado de ánimo que le había generado el sol.

Al llegar a casa, los Cullen comenzaron a hacer sus labores de siempre. Por otra parte, Edward enseguida se dirigió a su habitación y se encerró en él, escuchando música clásica a todo volumen.

"_-No… Charlie y yo vamos a ir de excursión al bosque Goat Rocks. Al sur de Rainier."_- recordó Edward. De pronto, abrió sus ojos como platos. "¿Que tal si le había pasado algo?", él no quería imaginarse lo peor, pero ¿y que tal si fue así?, quizás por esa razón no había asistido al Instituto. Pero luego le vino a la mente una de las leyendas Quileute que le había narrado Leah.

_-Y después están las historias sobre los __fríos-_

_-¿Los__…fríos?_

_-Si, los bebedores de sangre. Tu gente los denomina "vampiros". Dice __la leyenda que el propio tatarabuelo de Jacob, el chico de hace un rato, conoció a algunos de ellos. Fue él quien selló el tratado que los mantiene fuera de nuestras tierras._

Rememoro Edward las palabras que le había dicho Leah sobre aquella leyenda.

Se pregunto si realmente la leyenda tenía algo que ver con la familia de Bella, o solo era coincidencia de apellidos.

Tomó su portátil y la encendió, espero a que se terminara de encender por completo y enseguida se metió a Internet a buscar información sobre leyendas en otras tribus sobre vampiros.

_Seres de la noche…_

_Bebedores de sangre…_

_La fuente de la juventud…_

_Piel pálida…_

_Ojos que cambian de color…_

_Súper velocidad…_

_Le temen a la luz del sol…_

Y había mucha más información, pero especialmente, esas le llamaron la atención. Había poco que coincidiera con las historias de Leah o con sus propias investigaciones.

¿Qué iba a hacer él si fuera cierto?, ¿Evitarle tanto como le fuera posible?

Fue pres de una repentina desesperación al considerar tal alternativa.

Había una cosa de la que estaba seguro, si es que estaba seguro de algo.

En el sueño, no fue el miedo del lobo lo que le arrancó de sus labios aquel "no" en un grito. Fue el temor de que Bella resultara herida.

Supo que en ese hecho se hallaba su respuesta. No sabía si quedaba alguna posibilidad real de elegir. Ya estaba muy involucrado.

En ese preciso instante no deseo otra cosa que no fuera estar con ella en esos momentos.

Ya en la noche, en la hora de la cena, Esme llamo a toda su familia a comer. Todos y especialmente Emmett, estaban ya sentados en la mesa, ansiosos por comer. Pero Esme no les permitía empezar hasta que no estuvieran todos presentes y solo faltaba Edward para sentarse; también Carlisle, pero él aun seguía en el hospital y le tocaba guardia esa noche.

-Vamos Eddie, eres el único que falta y yo ya estoy muriéndome de hambre porque Esme es tan cruel que no nos deja comer hasta que no estemos todos.- vocifero el grandote.

-Por favor, Emmett. No seas tan melodramático. No te cuesta nada esperar grandullón.- decía Alice ya exasperada.

Antes de que replicara Emmett, Edward ya había bajado por las escaleras y se encontraba ya en la mesa sentado y siendo expectante de la desesperación por parte de su hermano.

-Vaya, hasta que por fin se digna a venir el señorito. Llevamos horas esperándote y de seguro la comida ya se enfrió.- refunfuño Emmett.

-Emmett, la comida esta fría, ¡porque es una ensalada, grandísimo idiota!- exclamo Rosalie, ya cansada de tantas exageraciones de su novio, dándole un manotazo en la nuca.

-¡Auch…! ¡Eso dolió Rosie!- se quejo el mayor de los hermanos.

-Si te lo hice para que no te doliera- ironéo la rubia

-¡Niños, dejen de pelear! ¿Qué no ven que estamos en la mesa y hay que respetar eso? Creí haberlos educado mejor.- reprendió Esme.

-Pero si no soy un niño. Soy todo un hombre- se señalo Emmett, dándose unos leves puñetazos en su pecho.

-Con mentalidad de niño…- murmuro por lo bajo Alice.

-Alice…- siseo Esme

-¿Si?- pregunto inocentemente la aludida

-Termina de comer querida- sonrió Esme significativamente.

-Si mi querida madre- contesto de igual todo que anteriormente.

-Sabes que te escuche, así que no me tomes el pelo.- contesto Esme entre dientes

-¿Yo? Jamás madre mía. Me ofendes- contesto con fingida dignidad.

-Solo te advierto Mary Alice Cullen.- y con eso, nadie en la mesa hablo en el resto de la cena.

-Oye Edward, Rosalie y yo vamos a ir a comprar ropa para el baile…- comenzó a decir Alice. Edward ya sabia que se avecinaba- y venia a avisarte que tú nos llevaras a nosotras a Port Angeles. No te preocupes por Jasper y Emmett, mañana Rosalie se llevara su deportivo y ellos se regresaran en él. Si es eso lo que te preocupaba.- concluyo Alice, sabiendo de antemano la excusa que daría Edward.

Él estuvo apunto de negarse, cuando de repente recordó que necesitaba mas información sobre vampiros y tal vez la podría encontrar en los libros. Tal vez en alguna librería de Port Angeles tendría ese tipo de libros. Sin duda aprovecharía esa oportunidad, porque, ¿Qué excusa daría cuando les dijera a su familia que necesitaba ir a Port Angeles o Seattle? Tal vez, ni Carlisle ni Esme le cuestionarían, pero él no puede ser un desconsiderado. Sabía que sus padres adoptivos le habían depositado demasiada confianza en él, más que a sus cuatro hermanos a decir verdad; así que, Edward se sentía que se aprovecharía de ellos y él no quería eso, no quería que sus padres se decepcionaran de él después, si algo llegara a salir mal.

Era martes y los hermanos Cullen se encontraban en el instituto. Alice y Edward se encontraban en la hora de gimnasia. Alice había estado esperando la oportunidad perfecta en avisarle a su hermano sobre la salía de compras a Port Land. Ese día tampoco había venido Bella, y Edward estaba más que ansioso de verla; pero ese sentimiento no sabía como reprimirlo; él necesitaba una distracción y que mejor que ir de compras con Alice. Ella notaba la atracción que sentía su hermano por la chica nueva, pero no le decía nada porque sabía que él lo negaría.

-Sí, claro. Cuenta conmigo. Yo también necesito comprar algo.- contesto Edward, haciendo que Alice se sorprendiera con su rápida aceptación.

-Okay… -contesto muy felizmente Alice, yéndose danzando como una bailarina de porcelana a los vestidores de las chicas ya que había terminado la clase.

Edward simplemente se quedo ahí parado, sonriendo torcidamente, encantado de ver a su hermana así de feliz.

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, se que es muy corto pero es lo único que se me ocurrió. He estado algo ocupada últimamente y es por eso es que no he terminado el capitulo 8 de mi otro fic. Y se que no tengo justificación porque estoy de vacaciones, pero me celebraron mi cumpleaños mi familia y estuve de aquí para haya con las practicas de dos bailables, pruebas de vestido y cosas así, y apenas pude escribir como media pagina por día o si no, no tenia oportunidad de escribir nada.**** También, como salí de viaje, me lleve mi lap conmigo, pero lo malo es que no he tenido Internet todo el tiempo.**

**PD: ¿si se dan cuenta de quien es el lobo gris?**


	6. Chapter 6

Los días soleados fueron eternos para Bella. A ella no le gustaba salir a la luz del sol desde que ocurrió el incidente… suficiente tenia con que Charlie fuera jefe de policía en aquel pueblo. Ella era una asesina y ni su propio padre la quería arrestar. Era una tortura estar viviendo con un policía cuando sabes que eres una asesina; Charlie Swan no la consideraba así, pero Bella se sumía en su culpa a cada segundo que transcurría con vida. Sabía que James pronto daría con su paradero y le haría daño a los que más ama y a quienes se le enfrentaran para protegerla. Ella no dejaría que James le hiciera daño a nadie y menos a una persona que no tenía nada que ver con la situación de ella. Era peligroso socializar con alguien, por tal motivo no podía acercarse a Alice Cullen y menos a sus hermanos adoptivos. Ya James había intentado aplastarla con la furgoneta de Tyler, quitándole el líquido de frenos, pero en vez de que se dirigiera a ella, se dirigía uno de los hermanos Cullen, cosa que Bella no permitió al empujarlo.

Por alguna extraña razón, ella sentía ese sentimiento de necesidad de proteger a Edward de James. Ella no lo conocía muy bien, poco sabía de su vida y además, ella trataba de evitarlo porque sabía que la vigilaban. No quería involucrar a nadie con ese obsesionado que se hacia llamar persona y menos con la maniática experta en escapatorias que era Victoria, su novia. Tampoco podía olvidar a Laurent, que se podría decir que era el que menos se tomaba las cosas enserio, solo era participe en la "cacería" de aquellos dos. Claramente sabía que eran capaz de matar, tal y como lo habían hecho con Santiago [1], su hermanastro.

Aquel miércoles en el que se había negado rotundamente en ir al Instituto, estuvo haciendo los deberes de la casa. También había dedicado su tiempo en leer unos de los libros que había traído de Phoenix y en hacer la cena para Charlie. No sabía que más hacer, todo lo había hecho con una rapidez que ni ella sabía de donde la había sacado. Estaba muerta del aburrimiento, no literalmente.

Bella se encontraba sentada en el gran sofá de la sala, leyendo de nuevo uno de sus viejos libros ya gastados. En realidad no tenía nada mejor que hacer, era muy temprano para llamarle a Angela ya que ésta seguía en el instituto.

Angela Werber. Su mejor y única amiga, la única que sabía su secreto y a la única que no podía hacer daño James. Ella no sabía la razón de porque no le podía hacer daño alguno, era algo que no comprendía, James era alguien sádico, alguien que no se detenía por cualquier cosa o por cualquier persona, es alguien que no se rinde por nada del mundo. Llega a intimidar cuando lo tienes tan cerca como a la muerte. Te daba una mirada que asustaría hasta a al animal mas salvaje que hayas visto. Los ojos de James se tornaban de un color oscuro cuando ya tenia a su victima presa entre la pared y él.

¿Cómo lo sabía Isabella Swan?

Ella había pasado por una situación similar. Había estado tan cerca de la muerte que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se había convertido en una asesina. Porque eso es lo que era, una asesina.

Claro que ni su madre, padre o la misma Angela pensaban lo mismo. Los tres pensaban todo lo contrario a ella.

Bella tenía mucho en que pensar en lo que había pasado en Phoenix con James y su 'clan', también con lo que había sucedido en el último mes con Edward.

Se le hacia increíble en la manera en que logro empujarlo lejos de aquella furgoneta, también en la forma en que le había dicho que no podía ir con él a La Push por una acampada en Goat Rocks. Tal vez tendría que darle algunas explicaciones sobre aquellos temas. Él tenía que saber que era una asesina y que no era conveniente que se juntara con ella, sino llegaría a estar igual que Santiago.

Las horas pasaron como una eternidad, Bella seguía leyendo pero aun así, el día aun no acababa. Era desesperante no estar con nadie, estar tu sola en casa.

Unos ruidos en la parte trasera de su casa, hicieron a Bella concentrar toda su atención ahí. Sigilosamente y tratando de no hacer ruido, Bella se levando del sofá y fue a ver lo que sucedía, tratando de no tropezarse con nada en el camino. Se acerco a la ventana de la cocina y retiro cuidadosamente la cortina que obstruía su vista. Se quedo petrificada al ver una sombra arriba del árbol que se encontraba en su patio trasero, claramente era la silueta de una persona. No había duda alguna. Estaba segura que era James o alguno de sus dos cómplices quien se encontraba arriba de aquel árbol que daba a la ventada de su habitación. Enseguida se escucharon unos pasos en la acera de la parte de enfrente y otros pasos entre las hojas esparcidas en el césped en el patio trasero; las ramas del árbol se movían sin viento alguno. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Fue una sensación de miedo. Miedo a que la hayan encontrado, miedo a que si la encontraron, le harían algo a su padre tal y como trataron de hacerlo con Renee.

Enseguida escucho unos pasos en la acera, acercándose a la puerta de la entrada. Bella entró en pánico en ese instante, pensando lo peor. Pronto se escucho el sonido del timbre en toda la casa y ella no sabía que hacer; si ir a abrir la puerta o aparentar que no había nadie en casa. Era muy tentadora la segunda opción.

No tuvo otra opción que separarse de la ventana de la cocina y comenzar a caminar sigilosamente, cruzando la cocina, el comedor y la sala sin tropezarse o haciendo ruido alguno.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta entre su mano derecha, girándola lentamente y del mismo modo abrió la puerta, provocando que se escuchara el chirrido de las bisagras. Sus ojos estaban cerrados evitando ver a quien encontría frente a ella después de que abriera la puerta por completo.

Enseguida los rayos de sol reflejado en aquel flamante Volvo plateado le dieron de lleno a los ojos, provocando que se cubriera los ojos con sus brazos y haciendo que se alejara un poco más del porche, adentrándose a la casa de nuevo.

-¡Bella!- se escucho una voz de soprano.

-¿Alice?- pregunto ella aun cegada por la luz.

-Vine a avisarte que iremos de compras. Así que apresúrate que Edward y Rosalie nos estén esperando en el auto. Nos espera un largo día de compras.- contesto la pequeña Cullen.

-Alice, creí haberte dicho que no me gusta ir de compras. Además, ni siquiera me avisaste con anticipación.- objeto la castaña

-Pero yo te había invitado a ir de compras conmigo y tú me dijiste que lo pensarías

-Como tú lo dijiste, lo pensaría. Y aun no lo he pensado, ni siquiera tengo ganas de salir en estos momentos.- Bella no quería arriesgarse de que si era James el que se encontraba sobre su árbol, la viera salir de casa con Alice Cullen y menos si dos de sus hermanos estaban en el auto.

La pequeña pelinegra estaba a punto de objetar, cuando el sonido del teléfono llamo la intención de ambas. Bella se excuso haciendo una seña a Alice, se acerco al teléfono y lo descolgó.

-¿Por qué tardara tanto Alice?- se cuestionaba un enfuruñado Edward dentro del auto.

-Tal vez trata de convencer a la rara a ir de compras- contesto con indiferencia la rubia

-¿Es la casa de Bella?- pregunto Edward sorprendido.

-¿Acaso ya te acuerdas en donde vive el jefe de policía de Forks?-

-Si, pero… mejor olvídalo, estaba pensando en otras cosas cuando iba conduciendo.- respondió con sinceridad Edward. Él no había notado el camino que le había indicado Alice cuando se dirigían con Bella.

Enseguida Edward vio por la ventana lateral a su hermana Alice cruzándose de brazos y luego a Bella adentrarse a la casa sin cerrar la puerta. Lo cual se le hizo extraño.

Él enseguida descendió del auto y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, subiendo los pocos escalones que se encontraban en el porche y se detuvo a un costado de Alice, haciendo que ésta se volviera para verlo.

-¿Por qué demoras tanto Alice?- le pregunto Edward en susurro

-Estaba por convencer a Bella a ir de compras, pero entonces se escucho el teléfono- contesto una enfuruñada Alice entre dientes.

Edward estaba por decirle a su hermana adoptiva que dejara de insistir, era un caso perdido. Hasta que escucho la suave voz de Bella desde la sala, hablando por teléfono, que capto su atención lo que decía ella.

-Lo siento Mike, enserio. El baile y yo no vamos bien juntos. Además, ya tenia planes desde hace dos semanas atrás…- decía Bella al teléfono-… podrías invitar a Jessica, sé que quiere ir contigo… okay, nos vemos luego. Chao.- después de eso, presiono el botón de colgar y dejo que el teléfono inalámbrico cayera sobre el sofá. Enseguida Bella se dirigía al encuentro de Alice, pero se sorprendo de ver a Edward junto de ésta.

Edward sintió una sensación extraña al escuchar que Mike Newton invitaba a Bella al baile de primavera, pero sintió un alivio al escuchar que ésta lo rechazaba indirectamente.

-¿Qué harás ese día?- pregunto Edward sin evitarlo.

Tanto Alice como Bella, miraron a Edward como si tuviera un tercer ojo, extrañadas por su pregunta repentina.

-¿Estas hablando enserio?- le susurro la pequeña Cullen a el de cabello cobrizo.

-Completamente enserio- contesto firme él

Hubo un momento de incomodidad entre los tres, donde Alice comenzaba a unir cabos. Ésta era una prueba de que a su hermano le interesa Bella. Él no preguntaba por preguntar y sabía que había segundas intensiones tras esa pregunta.

-Hmm… creo que Rose me necesita… Nos vemos Bella, en otra ocasión será la ida de compras.- comenzó a decir la pelinegra, pero antes de irse, se dirige a su hermano-Los dejare solos, no tardes mucho he.-le susurro y se fue sin más al Volvo con Rosalie.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Edward rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre los dos desde que Alice decidió dejarlos solos.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto ella.

-¿Haras algo el día del baile de primavera?- pregunto él un poco nervioso y tallándose la nuca con su mano derecha.

-Lo que haga o no, eso no te incumbe- contesto Bella secamente.

-Tal vez… pero aun así me interesa

Bella miro hacia el otro lado de la sala, tratando de encontrar alguna explicación a su mentira, como si lo que viese en la sala fuera su salvación.

De pronto, ve una fotografía en donde su padre esta con ella en el aeropuerto de Seattle, abrazándola deseándole un feliz viaje a Phoenix.

-Saldré de viaje ese día.- dijo por fin, después de unos segundos en silencio, en los que Edward esperaba ansiosamente una respuesta.

-¿Si?, ¿A dónde iras? si no es mucha impertinencia saber- cuestiono él.

-Hmmm… a… Seattle… si, a Seattle- contesto la castaña un poco nerviosa

Edward se sorprende al escuchar tal respuesta. Estaba seguro que ella no lo tenía planeado con anticipación como había afirmado por via teléfono a Newton, así como estaba seguro que había inventado tal mentira solo para librarse del insistente rubio. Por otro lado, Edward se sentía realmente aliviado de saber que Bella no iría con esa irritante persona, pero tampoco está demás saber que tendría alguna oportunidad de invitarla. _"Pero que cosas estas pensando, claro que no aceptaría ir contigo al baile Cullen"_

-Eso era todo lo que querías saber? – pregunto Bella sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-No… quería saber si yo podría acompañarte a ir a Seattle- la castaña enarco una ceja. No sabía como se le había escapado ese pensamiento. Ahora tendría que buscar alguna excusa cuerénte para que no lo tomara por loco.- Me refiero ¿vas a viajar con esa vieja chatarra a la que le haces llamar auto?- pregunto cuando ya había encontrado la excusa perfecta.

-No le veo nada de malo- apunto ella

-Admítelo Bella, tu camioneta se podría apagar en cualquier momento; podrías quedarte parada en mitad de carretera, además, estando tu sola- comenzó a decir el de cabello cobrizo, concentrándole más sentido al asunto del auto con el viaje.- yo podría acompañarte y además, te llevare en mi auto seguro, libre de cualquier defecto posible.

-No se, déjame pensarlo. Aun falta mucho para ese día.- contesto ella simplemente.

-¿Por qué siempre das esa respuesta a todos?- pregunto Edward ya cansado de tanto suspenso que emite ella.

Ella no contesto. Se dirigió a la puerta y le señalo a Edward la salida, sin querer ser una mala educada. Él enseguida capto el mensaje de incomodidad y se dirigió a donde Bella.

-Tarde o temprano sabre que es lo que tratas de evitar- sentencio él antes de cruzar por la puerta.

Lo que él no sabía era que si se enteraba de lo que ocultaba Bella, estaría jugando con fuego. Mas que con fuego. Estaría jugando con alguien peor que el diablo mismo.

**Bueno mis lectoras, aquí les dejo otro cap de este fic. Espero que les haya gustado este cap, lo escribí solo para que se dieran una idea si Bella es vampiro o no.**

**También quiero pedir una enorme disculpa por demorar mucho, se que no querrán leer un montón de excusas, así que me las ahorro.**

**[1] Santiago: Bueno, este nombre lo saque del índice de vampiros que se encuentra en la penúltima Pág. del libro de Amanecer. Santiago se supone que es de la guardia Vulturi. Pronto sabrán porque elegí ese nombre. Además de que no quería inventar nombres en un fic que solamente se trata de personajes de Twilight, en realidad prefiero usar nombres de los personajes de la saga, ya que son varios como para estar inventando nombres.**

**Bueno, nos leemos pronto. Chau^^**

**Pd: ¿siguen creyendo que Bella es vampiro o ya cambiaron de opinión?**


	7. Chapter 7

Pasando las diecinueve horas de la tarde en ese extraño día soleado, llega Angela con Jessica en el automóvil de ésta última a la casa de los Swan; con el propósito de sacar a Isabella unas cuantas horas de su bathi-cueva, como así le dice Angela a la casa de Bella cuando ella se reusa rotundamente a salir de ahí. Weber se acerca al porche de la casa Swan y al llegar a la puerta de roble, comienza a presionar el pequeño botón blanco que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta, haciendo su ya tan conocido sonido. Bella por su parte, se encontraba haciendo macarrones con queso en la cocina muy concentradamente, sin percatarse de los pasos en la acera acercarse a su puerta y dado que Angela estaba tras esa puerta, el sonido del timbre la sobresalto ya que no se lo esperaba. Temerosa porque fuera James, se acerco a la puerta con pasos cuidadosos, tratando de no hacer ruido; se asomo por la mirilla y a continuación, se alivio de ver a su mejor amiga al otro lado de la puerta. Con lentitud, comenzó a girar al pomo de la puerta, preparándose psicológicamente para lo que su amiga se disponía a decirle.

-Isabella Marie Swan.- comenzó Angela con voz en tono de reprensión –tenemos que salir de compras. Está por acercarse el baile de primavera y seguro alguien te invitara- aseguro convencida de sí misma.

-Te equivocas- contradijo Bella –Ése día saldré de viaje- aseguro sin saber si era verdad. Por una parte era mentira, Bella no estaba segura si realizaría ese viaje, solo estaba segura de que no quería ir al dichoso baile. Pero por otro lado estaba la invitación de Edward a que él la acompañase si es que ella iba. En verdad quería decirle que sí, pero muy en el fondo sabía que si James la llegase a encontrar o alguno de sus aliados, le harían daño a Edward, no podía permitir eso, si la llegase a lastimar a ella, no importaría; se trataba de convencer Bella. No sabia que era lo que la arrastraba a ella para querer proteger al pelicobrizo, solo estaba segura de que nadie más podía morir por su causa. Ya era suficiente remordimiento por la muerte de Santiago.

Angela se había quedado perpleja ante lo que había escuchado. Esa era la excusa más patética que había oído venir de Bella Swan, pero admitía que era buena. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con una chispa de travesura.

-Mejor aun- exclamo Angela –Necesitaras ropa de viaje- prosiguió con su propósito de sacarla de la Bathi-Cueva.

-¡No!- chillo Bella casi en un grito- No, no, no y no y no.- decía a la vez que se alejaba de la puerta con pasos torpes hacia atrás- me niego a ir a mi infiero personal- termino de decir al chocar con el reposa-manos del sofá de la sala.

-¡Oh! Vamos Bells- dijo Angela acercándose a paso lento a Bella –Será divertido.- trato de convencerla, aunque bien sabía que con eso no sería suficiente –Además, Jessica nos espera en su auto; así no sufrirás tanto y podrás ir a la librería que esta cerca de donde vamos a estar para que hagas unas compras de libros- parecía que Angela estaba logrando convencer a la castaña, ya que en pocos segundos las facciones de Bella comenzaban a alisarse para convertirse en una mueca de derrota, cosa que hizo a Angela sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-Bien- finalizo Bella esa conversación, dirigiéndose a la cocina para apagar el piloto de la estufa y tapar la sartén en la que se encontraban los macarrones con queso, para luego tomar su abrigo por si las dudas y las llaves de su hogar; dirigiéndose donde Angela con derrota.

La pequeña pelinegra saltaba de un lado a otro, como un remolino, juntando toda la ropa de su talla o la de su hermana a su paso. Edward y Rosalie simplemente se dedicaban a ver a la pequeña hiperactiva Cullen. Ellos aun se seguían preguntando como rayos lograba hacer eso la duenda sin cansarse en el proceso. Definitivamente Alice era única.

-¡Rose!- exclamo en un chillido Alice –Éste vestido es perfecto para ti. Debes venir a probártelo.-la efusividad de la chica se demostraba hasta en su tono de voz.

La rubia se acerco a Alice con aburrimiento hasta quedar a la par de ella.

-¿Qué vestido es, Alice?- pregunto Rosalie mirando a su alrededor cansadamente.

Con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Alice le tendió un vestido rojo strapless a su hermana.

Edward, cansado de ver como sus hermanas adoptivas realizan las compras, les aviso que iría a pasear por ahí. Ellas solo se limitaron a asentir para después entrar a los probadores. Encogiéndose de hombros, se dirigió afuera del local y se encamino a su preciado Volvo. Él conocía bien Port Land, así que se dirigió a la librería que estaba cerca (no tan cerca) de ahí.

-Aquí tenga su cambio- le dijo el empleado de la librería de Port Land. Bella había comprado dos libros que le parecieron interesantes. Salió del local que estaba un poco apartado de la Boutique, pero al fin y al cabo, encontró la librería con las direcciones que le había dado Angela; después de varios minutos dando vueltas en vano, pudo encontrarla. Se había echo de noche cuando acababa de salir de la librería y apenas se acababa de percatar. La calle estaba poco iluminada y no había nadie en los alrededores. Bella comenzó a caminar muy temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar. Pronto se escucharon pasos en la acera y Bella se tenso, pensando que fuese James o alguno de sus secuaces.

De pronto aparecieron unos hombres frente a ella e Isabella se volvió hacia su lado derecho buscando salida alguna; pero solo encontró a otros dos hombres acercándose a ella peligrosamente. Bella pronto vio algo que parecía ser la calle que la llevaba a la avenida principal, pero en su intento de escape, aparecieron otros dos tipos mas, acorralándola, dejándola atrapada entre seis borrachos y drogados hombres.

-No se me acerquen- exclamo un poco alterada. La castaña se puso en guardia, separando los pies e intentando recordar lo poco que sabía de defensa personal.

-Vamos, no seas así, encanto- dijo roncamente uno de los hombres.

Bella apretó su puño con demasiada fuerza _"¡No voy a caer sin llevarme a alguno conmigo!"_ pensó ella. Pronto, uno de los tipos se acerco a ella, tomándola por el antebrazo y haciendo fuerza innecesaria. Bella reacciono rápido y lo tomo por el antebrazo a él con su otra mano libre, halándolo hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que éste se cayera.

-¡Uuuuh!- exclamaron los demás.

-¡Cállense!- ordeno él. Acto seguido, se incorporo en su lugar y en una fracción de segundo ya estaba de pie. Los otros seguían riéndose a carcajada abierta y Bella aprovecho ese momento para echarse a correr, así logrando entrar a un callejón y al ver que no había salida, miro hacia ambos lados y vio otro callejón que la conducía a quien sabe donde, pero ella siguió corriendo. No sirvió de nada que hubiese corrido, ya que la tomaron por la cintura y la tiraron sonoramente contra el duro y frío suelo de asfalto. Isabella proclamo un quejido en modo de dolor.

-¿A dónde ibas, lindura?- pregunto otro de los hombres grotescamente.

Bella no contesto.

La volvieron a azotar, haciendo que su frente chocara contra la pared de ladrillos, logrando que saliera sangre. Isabella se toco la zona golpeada y se paralizo. Si salía un mililitro de sangre de su cuerpo, sabía que James la encontraría o cualquiera de sus cómplices.

El que parecía ser el líder de aquel grupo de borrachos y drogadictos se acerco a Bella, tomándola por sus largos cabellos y halándola hasta que su rostro estuviera a la par de él. La miro de pies a cabeza con ojos lujuriosos, y Bella, al percatarse de sus intenciones abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, moviéndose incontroladamente, tratando de zafarse de aquel tipo.

-¡No!- exclamo ella desesperadamente. El hombre aun no le hacia nada, pero ella estaba aterrada de lo que pudiera pasar -¡Suélteme!- gritaba horrorizada.

Edward se encontraba conduciendo a toda calma por las calles cercanas a la boutique de ropa, tratando de recordar donde se encontraba la librería que buscaba. Doblo la calle que creía en la que se encontraba la librería y pronto escucho un sordo ruido y después un gemido; lo reconoció como la voz de una chica. Las fuertes carcajadas de unos hombres no se hicieron esperar, y sin dudarlo, Edward se acerco a ese callejón oscuro, que milagrosamente estaba lo suficientemente ancho como para que su automóvil pudiera entrar. Al pasar aquel callejón doblo hacia la única salida; resulto ser un callejón sin salida, mas sin embargo, en la oscuridad de la noche y con la luces del auto, pudo ver a un grupo de hombres rodeando la esquina de aquel callejón sin salida. Uno de los hombres se acuclillo y ahí pudo divisar el rostro un poco sangriento de una chica, pero no de cualquier chica. Se trataba de la hija del Jefe de Policías Swan de Forks…

El hombre que se había acuclillado, tomo los cabellos de la chica bruscamente, hasta hacer que quedara a la par de su rostro.

-¡No!- chillaba Bella en lo parecía un sollozo de suplica -¡Suéltame!- rogaba sin dejar de sollozar sonoramente y sin dejar de moverse frenéticamente. Aquel hombre estaba por darle una bofetada a Bella para que se callara, cuando a Edward se le ocurre arrancar a toda velocidad hacia ellos, haciendo que los neumáticos rechinaran en el momento en el que se detuvo a milímetros de ellos, asustándolos.

Edward descendió del auto y pronto llego donde estaba una Bella muy aterrorizada. El tipo que estaba acuclillado hasta ese momento, se incorporo en su lugar y se enfrento a Edward con una mirada que para él, era intimidante. Edward por su parte, le dirigió una mirada dura y aterradora, logrado que aquel borracho alzara las manos a la altura de su pecho, haciéndose a un lado sin rechistar.

El pobre chico de cabellos cobrizos sintió un dolor atravesar su pecho al ver a la chica Swan tirada de lado sobre el suelo con sangre en su frente.

Edward se quito la cazadora que traía puesta y se la acomodo a Bella sobre los hombros, tratando de reconfortarla. La encamino hasta su volvo, adentrándola en el asiento del copiloto para después cerrar la puerta de un solo golpe y rodear el auto por enfrente rápidamente; abrió la puerta del conductor y se adentro hecho una furia. Aun seguían ahí los tipos que trataban de hacer esa asquerosidad a la chica Swan, pero estaban atónitos, quietos como estatuas.

Edward enseguida saco su teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y marco a la única persona que sabia lo que él quería buscar en esos momentos.

_-¡Hola! Alice al habla-_ contesto la voz cantarina de su hermana al otro lado de la linea

_-_Alice, solo necesito saber donde esta el botiquín de emergencias en el auto. Y por favor, no hagas preguntas- dijo seriamente Edward, pronunciando la ultima frase lo mas rudamente posible.

_-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Te sucedió algo?- _pregunto Alice sin poder evitarlo –_Perdón, de acuerdo, nada de preguntas. Emmmm… creo saber que esta en el pequeño compartimento que esta situado entre el asiento del copiloto y tu asiento. Aun que es difícil saberlo, hace tiempo que no lo usamos desde que Emmett se rompió el brazo tratando de trepar un árbol cuando salimos de acampada la ultima vez._

-Vale, gracias Alice.- respondió el ojiverde –por cierto, las veo en el restaurante de siempre.- dijo antes de colgar. –Bella… busca un botiquín de emergencias en el compartimento de aquí- señalo Edward el cajón que había en medio de ellos –Toma un algodón y alcohol y limpia la sangre que hay en tu frente.- indico sin despegar la vista de la carretera.

-¿A dónde nos llevas? –pregunto Bella asustada por la actitud de Edward. La hacia recordar el rostro duro que ponía James los primeros días que lo conoció; jamás imagino que él iba a ser su pesadilla en futuro.

-Vamos al restaurante donde quede con mis hermanas- contesto Edward.

Bella recordó algo de último momento. Ella había quedado con Angela y Jessica en la Bella Italia para cenar algo después de las compras. Necesitaba ir ahí para volver a casa.

-¿Po… podrías llevarme a… a la Bella Italia...?- tartamudeo aun asustada. –…Que…quede con las chicas en i…ir ahí

-Es ahí a donde vamos- contesto él.

El camino hacia el restaurante fue silencioso e incomodo para Isabella. Sabía que no tenia nada que temer con Edward, pero aun así, no sabía el porque de su actitud, le era algo extraño en él; aun que no lo hubiera tratado en toda su estadía en Forks. Las leves notas de piano resonaban dentro del vehículo, tratando que el ambiente se calmara. De repente recordó Bella lo que para ella pareció una orden. Saco el botiquín del compartimento y comenzó a buscar algodón y alcohol. Cuando por fin lo encontró, esparció un poco de alcohol sobre una bola de algodón, volvió a guardar las cosas en su lugar y pronto comenzó a frotarse el algodón sobre su frente. Gimió de dolor al sentir el agua ardiente sobre su herida, pero aun así trato de no hacer evidente su dolor. Siguió limpiándose hasta que creyó que ya no tenía mas sangre. Después llegaría a casa y quemaría aquel algodón con su sangre. Cogió un curita que estaba en el botiquín y se lo aplico sobre la herida, sintiéndose bien de que ya no saliera sangre.

Furia. Furia es lo que sentía en ese momento al ver a Bella rodeada de esos borrachos, ¿Pero que rayos se le cruzo por la cabeza cuando se le ocurrió a ella ir sola a la librería en una ciudad que no conoce y mas siendo de noche? ¿Es que acaso le gusta el peligro? Edward estaba llegando a la conclusión de que Isabella Marie Swan era un imán para el peligro.

Primero: lo salvo a él de una muerte segura, arriesgándose a sí misma.

Segundo: Se le ocurría ir de acampada a Goat Rocks con lo peligroso que era ese lugar al encontrar cadáveres de osos y personas ahí. Y aunque ella no lo haya sabido, su padre si lo sabía.

Y tercero, pero no el menos importante, mejor dicho, todo lo contrario: A ella se le ocurre andar por las calles de una ciudad que no conoce y además sola, de noche, a oscuras…

En esos momentos en el que ambos se encontraban dentro del vehículo, Edward aun no podía desaparecer la furia de su rostro. Sabía que había salvado a Bella de una posible violación; que de no haber ido a la librería (a la que por cierto no entro) no se habría encontrado con esa escena y Bella hubiera tenido un destino distinto al que ahora se encontraban. Pero el hubiera no existe. Simplemente se sentía agradecido por haber llegado al lugar indicado justo en el momento indicado.

Saliéndose de sus cavilaciones, Edward aparco justamente frente al local. Salio del auto y pronto llego al lado de Bella, quien en ese momento comenzaba a abrir la puerta del vehículo plateado. Edward le ofreció su mano, tratando de quitar la cara seria que en esos momentos tenia. No era tan fácil no estar enfadado con la chica Swan al saber que nuevamente el destino ha tentado la vida de ella.

Un grito ahogado se escucho no muy lejos de ambos; acto seguido, ambos se volvieron en dirección de tal exclamación para encontrarse con cuatro pares de ojos viéndolos con sorpresa. Definitivamente ni la castaña ni el ojiverde esperaba encontrarse con ellos en ese preciso momento.

Como era de esperarse, la pequeña Cullen fue la primera en acercarse a su hermano adoptivo y a su acompañante, posando su vista en la seria expresión que traía Edward en ese momento y al segundo después observando el rostro ceñudo de Bella. La observo durante unos segundos más, en los que a la chica Swan se sintió incomoda y pronto Alice se percato del curita que tenía puesto Bella en la comisura de su frente. Proclamo otra exclamación, esta vez de horror.

-Por el amor de Dios, ¿¡Que te sucedió, Bella!- Alice se trato acercar a la castaña, pero ésta se alejo un paso. Eso fue suficiente para dar a entender que se sentía perturbada por tanta compañía -¿Por eso me llamaste, Edward?- pregunto ahora dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora a su hermano.

Él hizo caso omiso a la pregunta de la pelinegra y hablo dirigiéndose a Angela, que en ese momento se encontraba sobre el peldaño del escalón del restaurante junto a Jessica.

-Angela- la aludida dio un brinquito de la impresión y pronto sus ojos se salieron de orbitas, pero aun así asintió -.¿Podrías llevar a mis hermanas a casa? Se hace demasiado tarde y de seguro Car… nuestros padres se preocuparan.- le pregunto Edward con voz neutra. Angela de dirigió una mirada de aprobación a Jessica y sin rechistar ésta asintió.

-Se…seguro- balbuceo.

-¿Y que sucederá con Swan?- pregunto ahora Rosalie, bajando los escalones uno a uno, cogiendo la barandilla para sostenerse.

-Primero Isabella y yo cenaremos algo, por eso le pedí a Angela que las lleve a casa.- aclaro Edward.

-Y a todo esto, ¿Cómo es que ustedes dos terminaron congeniando?- pregunto la curiosa de Jessica.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿La encontraste mal herida y por eso me llamaste?- exclamo Alice posando su mirada de Bella a Edward repetidas veces. Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y pronto poso su mirada en los grandes ojos topacios de su hermana, como tratándole de decir _"¿es que acaso lo viste?"_

-Si no fueras mi hermano adoptivo, diría que no me conoces realmente.-comenzó a decir Alice ante su pregunta silenciosa –Pero como si lo eres, no te diré nada.- repuso antes de que Edward rechistara.

Por un momento hubo un silencio escalofriante. Rosalie no dejaba de ver a Bella con desprecio, Alice veía sugestivamente a su hermano y a Bella, Angela simplemente tenia su mirada encajada en el suelo y Jessica solo podía ver a Edward, fascinada de tenerlo tan cerca.

-Okay… si no hay nada más que decir, será mejor que nos vayamos ya.- dijo Alice rompiendo el hielo.

Rosalie comenzó a acercarse a Alice y pronto Angela y Jessica la imitaron. Al momento en que Angela paso a un costado de Bella para dirigirse al auto de Jessica, le susurro:

-¿Segura que estarás bien?- pregunto preocupada, a lo que la castaña asintió. –Si ves a ya sabes quien, no dudes en llamarme. Solo trata de no volver a herirte en lo que resta de la noche.- le pidió en modo de suplica.

-Descuida. Tratare de ser cuidadosa, prometo que hoy no habrá nada por que arrepentirse.

-¿Sabes?, cuando dices ese tipo de cosas, siempre sucede lo inesperado.

-Deja de ser negativa. No he dado motivos para que suceda algo.

-Tú no me engañas, Swan. Sé que algo te sucedió y no me lo quieres decir.-recrimino Angela antes de alejarse.

-Solo recuerda que he pasado cosas aun peores.

-Pero estaba Santiago para protegerte.- repuso Angela cruzándose de brazos. A Bella se le pusieron los ojos cristalinos, recordando lo de cinco meses atrás.

_Oscuridad… era todo lo que había en aquella casa abandonada. Que estúpida había sido para llegar a seguir a su hermanastro. Había sido una pésima idea seguirlo a aquel lugar, ¿en que estaba pensando? Sabia que no __tardarían en encontrarla, su escondite no serviría de mucho, sabía que si hacia un solo ruido la escucharían las personas o lo que sean que sean ellos, si hacia un movimiento en falso. Todos los ojos de aquellas personas eran rojos como el vino y otros como el rojo de la sangre. Su piel era de un pálido poco común en alguien y extremadamente atractivos como para no llamar la atención. Todos de capas en tonos oscuros, rojos, negros, grises, rojo vino, un tono más oscuro que el otro. Entre los tonos mas oscuros se encontraba Santiago, ¿él era uno de ellos?, ¿Qué eran ellos?, y sobre todo…¿Qué hacían ellos ahí?_

Ese había sido el primer día de su existencia…al menos de su pesadilla.

**¡Hola!**

**Si, lo se, lo se; es un milagro que actualice después de ocho meses. No tengo excusa, lo se, pero no tenia inspiración ._. **

**No tuve vacaciones, estoy llena de tarea, muy apenas y puedo dormir y Wa muchas cosas mas -.-**

**Bueno, pero el caso es que ya pude terminar este cap (ALELUYA) estoy empezando a escribir el siguiente cap, asi que cuando regrese el Internet a mi casa actualizare de nuevo.**


End file.
